battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Firey/Gallery
Welcome to Firey's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Firey's images! Firey 17.png Firey 18.png Firey 19.png Firey 20.png Firey 21.png Firey 22.png Firey 23.PNG|Sitting Firey in "Vote For Firey" in BFDIA 5 Firey 24.png Firey 26.png|Firey in the BFDIA intro Firey 27.png Firey 28.png Firey 29.png|Netural Firey. Firey 30.png|Firey's Reaction when winning Dream Island in BFDI 25 with 406 votes Firey 31.png Firey 32.png|"LEEEEAAAAK!" Firey 33.png|Firey trying to slap Coiny. Firey 99.png|An icon used when Firey was up for elimination (Transparent) Fireys.png firey pic.PNG|"Well read!" Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png|Firey and Coiny arguing. Coiny and Firey.png|In Episode 25 Return of the Hang Glider, Firey and Coiny as friends Firey Icon.png|Firey's body (1 only, there are 18, all part of a sequence) Replacement Boxes.png|Firey and Flower's replacement boxes Another Name Teammates.png|Firey's team imagesCAL0IHAM.jpg 500px.jpg BFDI.png|Puffball Angry at Firey after saying "Nobody here can fly" firey thing.PNG|Hey, where'd my spaceship go? Firey Wins!.PNG|Firey has won Battle for Dream Island the first Firey drawing ever.png|Firey's intial creation in Total Firey Island Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg|Firey saves Leafy in Return of the Hang Glider Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg FIREY!.jpg|Firey is about to get a purple frisbee. Super Firey.png|Super Firey recommended by Regulardude45 You are a mean person.jpg|Firey rejecting Leafy. Tic tac toe.PNG|Leafy and Firey playing Tic-Tac-Toe leaf and fire.PNG L fl fi b.PNG fire and shovel.PNG|Firey gets a shovel. Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg|Firey points out its time for Cake at Stake Firey ii.PNG|Firey made a cameo in Inanimate Insanity Firey.jpg Firey Holding First Pencil Voter's Button.png|Firey holding englishcreamcakes' Emergency Button Image.afterpushing.jpg|Firey floats on Puffball Image.metal6.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.hole.jpg|There's the giant gaping hole in the wall. Frozen.PNG|Firey got frozen by Book when Firey called Book "well read". Firey's Fear.PNG|Firey has fear of heights. frc.PNG|The orange Firey Recovery Center. Firey and Flower.PNG|(Episode 22) Firey and Flower is happy when they have immunity LEAK.png|Firey screaming when the boat leaks Firey slap TB.PNG|Firey slaps Tennis Ball slappers.gif|Firey and Coiny slappers (animated) Images 107.jpg Images 079.jpg|Firey competes for his team in a chocolate ball eating contest. Images 347.jpg|Firey in the BFDI intro. Images 099.jpg|Firey standing outside Dream Island. images_182.jpg|Coiny and Firey slapping each other. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.42 PM.png|Firey is pushed off the bar. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.48.25 PM.png|That's gonna leave a mark! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.51 PM.png|Coiny, you're so dumb! Another Name on their skiis.PNG Pie explodesin.jpg|Firey catching his pie. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.37.26 PM.png|What? A Teardrop family reunion? No!!! Screen Shot 2013-10-15 at 1.21.47 PM.png|"Get it?" Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|FIrey in BFDI's third anniversary. d4ryy.png|the firey in drawing blue because in bubble SCARED Firey Burning.gif|No background burning Firey Whatyouare.jpg|Firey wants to slap. Remaining.jpg Firey's win token.jpg|Haha! Stinks for you not to have a Win Token Yet! Firey dosent care.png|(BFDIA 3) Team No-Name's Glass Box exploding after Firey ignited Bomby Firey 3.png Firey 2.png Firey 1.png Old Firey 3.png Old Firey 2.png Old Firey.png Firey's Fear.PNG|Firey screaming. 148px-Firey Jr .png Firey Jr..png Golfball and rock.jpg Capture14.PNG|''"I won't use mine...'' Capture10.PNG 995.jpg|Flower and Firey's speaker boxes. Screenshot 2014-08-25 19.15.06.png Capture137.PNG 640px-BFDI25.jpg Captureg.JPG Capture278.PNG Capture279.PNG Capture267.PNG Mistake.PNG Golfball and rock.jpg BoatLeak.png|LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK! Firey is his oven.png|Ha, need an oven, Coiny? Not me! I'm my oven! Melting the cake.png|Ice just goes right through him. Team Chocolate Balls.png|Firey competes for the Cherries in a chocolate eating contest. output_bXXyKh.gif|Firey's old idle (animated). Heyfiray.png Firey slap TB.PNG|Firey Slapping Tennis Ball Firey and Flower.PNG Firey's Fear.PNG Firey pic.PNG Leafy and firey.PNG Firey3.PNG 138px-Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png NEEDLE and FIREY.jpg Purple Firey.png Super Firey.png FIREY!!! YOUFUZEMYF!.jpg Firey.jpg Yellow Face Reviving Firey Again.PNG Firey thing.PNG Firey 11.png Firey 12.png Firey 13.png Firey 5.png Firey 7.png Coiny and Firey.png Another Name Teammates.png ImagesCAL0IHAM.jpg BFDI.png You are a mean person.jpg L fl fi b.PNG Frozen.PNG Screen Shot 2013-11-09 at 10.41.00 PM.png|Firey and Gelatin with their legs tied fireyojinanimateinstanitycake.png Whatyouare.jpg|Firey well slap Remaining.jpg I really missed this, Firey.jpg Giant Firey.png BabyFirey.png Fireys.png 185px-Firey ii.png 14firey.jpg Is puffball having a crush on firey by amyrose sonic-d5wgwwt.png Evilfirey.png Golfball and rock.jpg Slap again.png Tb kicks firey.png Firey slap tb.png Flshback.png Y u r dying.png Firey is the fourth.png Thats luck.png Capture56.JPG Capture57.JPG Capture58.JPG 58.png Screenshot 2014-08-25 19.15.06.png Capture137.PNG 640px-BFDI25.jpg Capture119.PNG Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.26.16.png Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.26.27.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-23-55.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-25-54.png Firey 16.png Team freeze name.PNG Hey TB!.JPG Firey-whatever.png|Firey annoyed by Coiny Firey laugh.png|Firey laughing Firey safe.png FireyCaged.PNG 1479039649030.png 1479039710080.png 1479039754522.png Wellread.png|"I'd always thought you're well read." fireyabout.png|Firey in the crappy anniversary (Now transparent and with legs) Firey and Gelatin frozen.png Firey and Gelatin saved.png Firey Caged.png DiaFireyJr.png Oh great firey is nonexisty now why doesn't anybody tell me anything.PNG DiaFireyAAA.png DiaFirey.png FireyCaged.PNG Firey cage idfb.png Firey safe.png Firey laugh.png Firey-whatever.png Large skipy blue firey.png Firey holding goggles.jpeg|It feels so good to be back. You look nervous. Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG FireyBFDIAintro.png Fireys-0.png Firey thing.png Hi im firey.jpg FireyIDFBIntro1.png FireyIDFBIntro2.png FireyIDFBIntro3.png Old_Firey_Body.png|old firey idle Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Season 1 Character Galleries Category:Season 2 Character Galleries